User talk:Nobody of the North
21:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC)}} How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! }} hey i was wondering how u made that cool pic the nobody of the north aka phil one on ur profile? ohh sorry i have no text bubble im Xinmodic Talk Bubbles Greetings GREAT JOB Welcome HEYYYY! I peeked at your page today, and I freaking love you! I mean, we have alot in common! I love everything you love though I have yet to listen to Red. Unless I listened to them while I was asleep or not paying attention to the song I was listening to! Anyways my birthday is the day before yours. And I didn't much of your page, so i must finish that. Anyways, Let's be friends!!!! Or do you go on the irc? If you do, tell me! I love it there! Anyways, gosh, I say alot huh? Anyways, you sound like a super cool and awesome person, so we muct be friends! Have a great day! --Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) No Prob DUH XD Have a great day :D }} 13:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all :) Have a GREAT week and I'll talk to you later on :) 13:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Indeed XD and thank you you too!!! :D 13:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey! I'm Sora! Yo! Nothing much. What about you? --Riku's Love is bored :/ 14:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi and welcome Hiyo! Hey, No need to think like that